


Car sex

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BlackBerry - Freeform, Car Sex, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at sherlockbbc_fic: "We need some car sex! Mycroft's car, police car, even a taxi. Preferably in motion, but I'll take what I can get. ^_^"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car sex

Mycroft is bored. They're sitting in the back of the black car, on their way to [someplace] and they're caught in traffic jam. His assistant is poking at her blackberry, as usual, and Mycroft didn't bring anything to entertain himself with, because he gets carsick. He looks out the window. The windows are tinted, so no one can see inside the car, but this also has the unfortunate side effect of making it difficult to see anything out through the windows too.

He almost starts tapping his fingers on his knees in frustration when an idea hits him. He unbelts himself and then leans over to do the same to his assistant. She doesn't even look up from her phone, which he takes as consent. She does make her displeasure extremely known if you try to force her to do things.

She spreads her legs for him when he sinks down on the car floor, and he strokes her calves outside the nylon stockings. He doesn't dare but his cheek to the stockings, since it's been too long since he shaves. Instead he takes them off her, and she helps by raising herself from the seat so he can slide them down. As soon as they are off he rubs his cheeks over her inner thighs. She smells clean, but not too clean. Mycroft likes it. He prefers when people aren't fresh from the shower but rather have gone half a day since showering, because then they smell human, but still clean. He knows the smell of his assistant, he's been here before, and he knows how to make this quick and how to draw it out. Knowledge he has collected through trial and error, since this is something that can't be deduced.

He kisses up the inside of her thigh and she spreads her legs even more. He strokes his nose softly against her panties and hears her breath in a little heavier. The panties are slightly moist already and he pushes closer, reaches out his tongue to lick them. She puts one of her legs on his shoulder and sinks down in her seat to make it easier for him, but when he looks up she's still concentrating on her phone. It excites him, her complete nonchalance, because it's honest.

He keeps licking at her panties until they're completely soaked before he takes them off. She smells stronger now, of sweat and of sex. Her hair is sticky with her fluids and Mycroft cleans it with his mouth before doing anything else. She's breathing heavier now, and she's become a bit tense. This is good. Mycroft starts licking her for real, seemingly without any pattern, but he knows what he's doing. He's teasing her, soft licks here, a little more firm there, but avoiding her clit altogether. He wants to break down her nonchalance, and he'll never do that if he gives her a chance to come. She's sneaky, she can hide the signs of her impending orgasm so he doesn't realize what's happening until she's already coming. No, he wants her to grab onto his hair and make him eat her. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

He keeps teasing her, and she keeps resisting, until he pushed one finger inside her and presses upwards. Then she puts one of her hands in his hair, her left hand, and drags him even closer. He sucks on her clit and she fucks herself on his face until she comes, her ejaculation dripping down his chin. He wipes his left hand over his face and starts to suck his fingers clean while he unbuttons his trousers. He strokes himself quickly and comes with her taste still in his mouth.

After he cleans himself up with wet wipes that are always stashed away in the car, and then he dresses his assistant again. Can't have her looking disheveled. He notices that the car is moving again and wonders vaguely when it happened, but it's not important anyway.


End file.
